


When Destiny Calls...

by Skycat3



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycat3/pseuds/Skycat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As you may know I don't write many purely fluff relationship stories but I had an amazing Zelink idea and also a way to sneak in an actual plot later on so let's go!</p><p>UPDATE: I don't wanna plot anymore so.... yea no plot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Meet Link and Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know I don't write many purely fluff relationship stories but I had an amazing Zelink idea and also a way to sneak in an actual plot later on so let's go!
> 
> UPDATE: I don't wanna plot anymore so.... yea no plot.

Link was a bit tall for his age, and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had pointy ears and one of them was pierced with a small blue hoop. He wore a green t-shirt, jeans and a green beanie most days. Zelda was tall for her age, only slightly shorter than Link. She had long blonde hair that came down to about there middle of her back. She liked to wear pink t-shirts and skirts. She had blue eyes as well, the same shade as Link's.

They had been best friends since child-hood, and had done everything together. Now they were in high school, and they still did everything together. Zelda came over to Link's house almost every day after school and they did their homework together. They had a lot of the same interests, so they had a lot of the same classes. Everyone said that they were dating, but they weren't. Link was a little intimidated by Zelda's extreme smarts, and Zelda was embarrassed to say that she liked the greatest athlete in the school who also got pretty good grades.

_Knock! Knock!_ Link raced to open the door. Zelda was there, per usual. "Hey, Zelda!" 

"Hey Link! Are you ready to work on trigonometry?" Link groaned. Zelda giggled. 

"Is no an acceptable answer?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head. Link invited her in. They set up base in the living room, Link taking the couch and putting his stuff on the coffee table, Zelda sitting next to him and arranging his stuff on the table. 

"Hey, Zelda! Nice to see you again." Link's foster mom came in. She was used to seeing Zelda in the living room when she got home, and she bustled about in the kitchen making a snack. She came back out with a plate of chocolate chips.

"Yummy!" Link exclaimed. "I love it when Zelda comes over because you always make something super yummy!" Link told his mom. Zelda smiled. "So, you're on student council, right?" 

"Yep! We've got a huge thing coming up! We're having so many meetings!" Zelda smiled.

"Oh? And what big surprise do you have planned for the mixer?" Zelda looked surprised. Link's ears turned pink.

"Link! I didn't think you paid attention to when mixers happened! You've always said that dances are stupid if you don't have anyone to go with! Yeah, it's going to be so much fun! We've hired a DJ and a caterer and we're going to decorate the gym with all sorts of party things like streamers and ribbons and balloons and," Zelda kept listing all the awesome things that student council had planned for the fall mixer, not paying attention to Link. Which was probably for the best, because he had pulled down his beanie over his now red ears and was regretting asking in the first place.


	2. Doctor Who and Noragami

"So, Link!" Zelda said, after their homework was done. "Does this mean you're going to the fall mixer?" 

"Huh? Uh, no, uh, probably not, I mean, why would I?" Link said, fumbling over his words.

"You should come! It's not just about the dancing! I actually usually read in the library." Zelda said.

"No, I don't think so." Link said. 

"Come on please?" Zelda begged. Link had never been very good at saying no to Zelda. He sighed, tugging on his earring, a nervous habit he had developed. "You don't have to dance! You don't even have to go with anyone!" Zelda continued.

"All right, fine!" Link said, giving in. Zelda smiled. "So I don't have to dance?" 

Zelda shook her head. "You can just hang out in the library with me." Link's ears turned a bit pink, and he quickly covered them with his beanie. Zelda's cheeks were also slightly pink, though Link didn't notice.

"Okay. Hey, want to watch the latest Doctor Who?" Link asked. Zelda clambered up to the couch and Link sat next to her. He flipped on the television to his and Zelda's favorite show, Doctor Who.

"Link, after this I have to show you a new anime!" Zelda said, her eyes bright. 

"Another one?" Link said, eyebrows raised. 

"Come on! You liked the other one I showed you, Fairy Tail!" Zelda said.

"Fine. But then it's Super Smash Bros. time. I'll beat you this time!" Link said. Zelda nodded in agreement. Link got up during the commercial break to make popcorn, and the viewing continued. 

"Thanks." Zelda said, taking the popcorn bowl.

"Hey, you're going to share that, right?" Link asked, warily eyeing the rapidly diminishing popcorn supply. Zelda smiled, handing him the bowl. When the episode was over, Zelda showed Link an episode of Noragami, and then they played Smash. These were the times when Link was the happiest. Talking laughing, and playing games with Zelda. Unknown to him, Zelda felt exactly the same way.


	3. Mixers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for a while I wasn't going to continue this work, because I didn't feel like anybody really read it, and this genre isn't my strong suit.
> 
> BUT
> 
> I got an actual kudos.
> 
> Now I have to continue.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos.

The day of the fall mixer was a source of stress for Link and elation for Zelda. Since Link had almost zero formal wear, he and Zelda were going shopping. Zelda had picked out a knee-length light pink dress that had long sleeves that got really wide at the hands. Dark blue leggings and black flats finished the look. Link, on the other hand, was being led through a store with Zelda to pick a tuxedo. 

"Do I have to wear one of these?" Link said, shifting uncomfortably in a dark green tuxedo. 

"Yes!" Zelda said, analyzing the tuxedo. "It's a dance, Link! You have to wear formal clothes!" After purchasing the tuxedo, they went to Link's house with their purchases. "Do you remember how to put it on?" Zelda asked Link when they arrived.

"Come on Zelda! I'm not an idiot!" Link grumbled, taking the tuxedo. 

Zelda smiled brightly. "All right then! I'll see you tonight!" And she skipped off. Link sighed. He sat down and played some Skyrim until about an hour before the dance. He got up, putting on his tuxedo. He waved goodbye to his mom, and set off for his school.

Link wandered around a bit before remembering Zelda's offer about the library. He walked towards it, listening to the music blaring out of the speakers. He could play better music with a baton. Or his harp. Or his ocarina. He pushed open the heavy library door. He had always liked the school library. It was a circular room, with a high domed ceiling covered in windows. It had two stories, and several reading nooks. He knew exactly where Zelda would be.

"Zelda?" His voice rang slightly. She was on the second floor, tucked away in the back, behind several bookshelves, in a soft violet reading chair, next to a blue tinted window. 

"Oh! Hi, Link!" Zelda said, standing up. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and had been curled, cascading down her back like a waterfall. She wore little makeup, just enough to accent her eyes and lips. Link was speechless for a second. "Come on! Sit down!" She patted the chair next to her, a slightly out of place crimson chair. It was the only red chair in the library.

"Uh, h-hey, Zelda." Link stuttered slightly, ears pink.

"See? I said you wouldn't have to dance." Zelda said, with a dazzling smile. Link nodded, looking at the books Zelda had stacked up next to her. "Oh, follow me. I have a surprise for you!" Zelda grabbed Link's arm, pulling him down the stairs. She lead him to the front desk of the library. "Wait here!" She said, dashing behind the counter.

"What is it?" Link asked, as Zelda rummaged around. 

"Aha!" Zelda said, raising a white box triumphantly. "Well, since, I've never had anyone else here with me, I decided to make," She dramatically opened the box. "Brownies!" Link's eyes widened.

"Wow! Thanks a million, Zelda!" He said, stuffing a brownie in his face. Zelda giggled and blushed slightly. The rest of the mixer was spent eating, talking, reading, and just having fun.

It was worth coming.


	4. School is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the names of Zelda and Link's friends are appreciated.

Link pulled the door open on his first class. This class he shared with Zelda. It was a nice way to start the day, and the class, Hylian, was pretty easy. "Hey, Zelda!" He said, sliding into his desk next to Zelda's.

"Oh, hi Link!" Zelda smiled cheerily. "Did you enjoy the mixer?" She asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." Link replied, his ears turning pink.

"Thanks! I'm supposed to get some feedback from people who went." The teacher walked in and the chatter died down. The teacher began the lesson, and Zelda turned to Link. "Hey, Link, I won't be able to go to your house after school today."

"What?" Link asked. "Aw, why not?" 

"I have to go to a thing with some other people. My friends have invited me, I can't say no!" Zelda shrugged. "I'm really sorry, Link. Better handle that math by yourself." 

Link sighed. "I'll try. What is the event?"

"Oh, just a get together. Like a sleepover, kind of. But we aren't sleeping over. We're going to meet up and talk." Zelda explained, taking notes. She glanced over at Link, who was drawing. "You better take some notes mister! I can't give you mine today!"

Link jolted upright. "Oh, that's right!" He furiously tried to copy everything the teacher had written. Zelda giggled. "Hey, Zelda, this weekend so you want to see that new movie? It's based of that anime you like, right?"

"You'll have to be more specific, Link. 'That anime you like?'" Link shrugged. "But I know what you're talking about. And yes, I'd love to go." The bell rang, and the two parted ways for the next class. Link went to Fencing, a class he was very glad was included, and Zelda went to Harp II. 

"Zelda, you're coming over after school, right?" One of Zelda's friends asked. Zelda nodded. "Great! We're going to have so much fun! We're going to have food, so you won't need dinner."

"All right. I can't wait!" Zelda replied, smiling.

-Back with Link-

"Is Zelda going to your house after school again?" One of Link's friends teased. He shook his head, causing his friend's eyes to widened. "Oh really? Why not?"

"She's hanging out with some of her friend's." Link explained. His friend got a mischievous look. 

"Let's hang out with our friends too." 

"Sure." Link replied, getting his gear. "What do you want to do?"

"Spy on Zelda and her friends, of course!"


	5. Zelda and Link Hang Out with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this and got it to triple digit hits!!
> 
> All names of friends are people in the series. They might be villains, and might not act like themselves.

"What?" Link exclaimed. "No!"

"Come on!" Ravio pestered. Link shock his head. "Let's ask the others." When put to vote, Link lost. Actually, it was unanimous if you didn't count Link.

"We shouldn't do this!" Link said as his friends started walking towards Midna's house, where Zelda and her friends would be. 

-With Zelda-

"Did you here that?" Midna asked, paranoid. Irene shrugged. Epona shook her head. 

"No, you're just hearing things!" Navi replied. "Has the pizza gotten here yet?"

"That's the third time you've asked that in fifteen seconds." Fi stated. "You will be informed when the pizza arrives." Epona nodded in agreement. 

"Is it here yet?" Navi pestered. Midna gritted her teeth, looking like she was about to punch Navi. Zelda shook her head.

"Has everyone finished there homework?" She asked.

"Yes, mom!" Midna teased. "Now, it's time to have fun!" Midna threw a pillow at Fi, who caught it, immediately throwing it back. An all out pillow war started, until the doorbell signaled the pizza had arrived.

-With Link-

"Ah, the pizza's arrived." Ravio pointed to the car. "I wonder who's going to pick it up."

"I know who you want to pick it up!" Ghirahim teased. 

"Oh, well, same goes for you!" Ravio retorted. Ganon snickered. Link sighed, shrinking down into the bushes where the boys were huddled, underneath the window of Midna's bedroom. 

"Guys, we really shouldn't be here!" Link hissed. Ganon poked him.

"Wimp! Don't you want to hear what they're talking about?" Link glared at Ganon, pulling his beanie over his ears.

"No, actually!" Link snapped.

"Shhh!" Ravio hushed. "Let's listen."

-With Zelda-

"Fi, you get it." Midna commanded.

"Of course." Fi stood. "I'll shall gather the pizza." 

"You talk funny." Midna shrugged. "Ah, well, pizza is delicious, so whatever." Midna leaned over. "Now that we've had a pillow fight, and pizza is on it's way, when Fi gets back, we need to talk."

"About what?" Zelda asked, confused.

"What do girls normally talk about?" Navi questioned. Zelda shrugged. "You know, boys! We'll play truth or dare!"

"Fantastic idea!" Midna cackled. Zelda sighed. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
